Three Girls and a Moose
Three Girls And A Moose is the fourth episode of Season 4 and the 51st episode overall of Victorious. Plot Tori , Cat, and Jade try to win the affection of Beck's handsome friend, Moose. Tori attempts to impress Moose with hockey trivia. Jade tries to impress Moose using their mutual favorite movie The Scissoring. Cat tries to impress Moose by seducing him with hamburgers. The girls obsession has led to them neglecting their responsibility to help the guys out with Tinkle-Aid. In the end Moose explains that he only likes Canadian girls because they actually like hockey, are bigger and aren't as weird as L.A. girls. After this realization Tori and Cat apologize to Beck, Robbie and Andre for not helping with Tinkle-Aid by singing a duet entitled LA Boyz. However Jade offers to give Moose a ride to Karaoke Dokie but instead drives him far away and they start making out. Subplot Robbie, Beck, André, and all the other boys at Hollywood Arts host an event called "Tinkle-Aid" to help Hollywood Arts raise enough money to build another boys bathroom since there is one more girls bathroom than there is boys bathroom. Trivia *Brandon Jones guest stars in this episode as Moose. *This is the first time that the main girls are in love with the same person. *Liz Gillies retweeted LizGOnline's tweet saying "Another new episode of @Victorious, called "Three Girls And A Moose", is scheduled for Saturday, October 20th!" *This episode has the fourth Catorade plot in the whole series, the first being Freak the Freak Out, second Car, Rain & Fire, and third The Blonde Squad. *This is the first time that the episode title is not said in this Season. *This is the first time that Jade mocks Tori's voice since Tori Goes Platinum. *Possibly from this episode on, Jade would be friends with Tori and is possibly friendlier to everyone. *The title of this episode may be a pun on the 1987 comedy movie "Three Men and a Baby." It could also be a pun on the 2004 episode of Drake and Josh "Two Idiots and a Baby" or the episode of Full House "Three Men and a Baby". *The Karaoke Dokie set returns in this episode.Video confirming the Karaoke Dokie's return *Starting this episode, Jade will have a new color for her streaks for the rest of the series. The color will now be purple and pink. *This is the second time that Karaoke Dokie is shown. The first being Freak the Freak Out. *This is the 3rd time Tori has sang karaoke, and the second time she has sang at Karaoke Dokie. *This is the second time Cat has sang karaoke, both times at Karaoke Dokie. *This is the episode where Cat and Tori sing LA Boyz. *This is the first episode in season 4 that someone sings a song. *This is the first song on the NEW Victorious Album Victorious 3.0 *This is the first time that Trina appears in Karaoke Dokie. *This is the second time that Tori and Cat are in love with the same person. The first being Cat's New Boyfriend. *This is the first time Jade kisses someone other than Beck . *This is the second time that Jade kisses a Canadian Character. first being Beck in the first 2 Seasons. *This is the first time in the series that there has been a Cori duet. *So far, Tori has sung with all the main girls in duets except her sister Trina. *A music video has been made for the duet song LA Boyz.Video confirming LA Boyz music video *This episode has various references from previous episodes. **'Same size toosh'. Toosh is a reference to The Gorilla Club when Sikowitz attempted to milk a horse. **Catorade and Rodreck plots are a reference from Car, Rain and Fire. **Karaoke Dokie is referenced from Freak The Freak Out. **The song 'LA Boys' is a similar reference to the song 'Best Friend's Brother' from Prom Wrecker. **Jealousy is referenced from Cat's New Boyfriend when Tori was jealous of Cat. **Jade does her imitation on Tori's voice is also referenced from Season 2 and Wok Star. **The Scissoring is referenced by Jade's scissors from A Christmas Tori. *Despite having no lines, Rex makes his first appearance since Crazy Ponnie five episodes ago. *This is the second episode Cat mocks Tori along with Jade the first being Beck Falls for Tori. *This episode may be mocking a popular U.S. show called The Bachelor whereby one guy dates several girls and finally proposes to one. Some references are made the first being that Moose is being crushed on by Cat, Jade, Trina and Tori which is a 1:4 boy to girl ratio. The second reference is when Tori says "so how long do you you'll be in here in Hollywood, assuming you don't meet a girl, fall in love, get married and live here forever?" which is what the show is all about. The third reference is when at the end Tori apologizes to Moose but also tries to find out if he likes her happens to run into Jade. Jade then asks Tori what was she doing and Tori replies by saying "winning" which seems to be a very clear reference because one of the main antagonists of that show (Courtney Robertson) always said "winning in order to mock other candidates when she got a rose. Also Tori appeared to be an antagonist here by in Cat's words being a "Moose hogger" which is what other girl thought about Courtney. *Running Gags **Cat mispronouncing feeferdoon (kindergarten in Canada) wrong. **Burf and Sinjin telling Robbie he is awesome. **The girls using "Moose hogger". *'Ending Tagline': Why are they so angry at that little pucker? - Tori *Beck says that in Canada they call kindergarten "feeferdoon." However, in real life, it's still called kindergarten in Canada. Goofs *Back in Freak the Freak Out, Cat and Jade were banned from singing at Karaoke Dokie ever again. But Cat was seen singing with Tori in this episode although maybe after Louise Nordoff (Tori) won, the ban was lifted. *In Survival of the Hottest, Beck states that the windows in The Silver Streak are bullet proof and couldn't open but while Beck is sitting with Moose the windows are opened. *In the end when Jade turns off her car and says that it has run out of gas, Moose says that her car has a full tank, but when a car is off the marker rolls down. *When Cat says 'Same size Toosh', she said that Sikowitz pronounces it differently. However in The Gorilla Club when Tori was performing for a movie, Cat wasn't in class, she would have been with Beck. Quotes Moose: Can someone get this girl off my back? Trina: Nooooo! Moose: But I'm hoping to see the house where they filmed my favorite scary movie. Tori: Oh, What movie? Moose: The Scissoring. Jade: You're a fan of The Scissoring? (surprised) Moose: Oh Yeah. (Jade pushes Robbie of the seat) Robbie: '(''squeals) '''Jade: '''First of all, I love that movie more than I love my mother. '''Jade: '''Look at that hand! You must destroy gloves. '''Tori: Waiter, my friend Moose would like a hamburger now, please! Cat: He's my friend too! Beck: I remember when he was my friend. Pretty Waitress: You want me to take your order? Moose: Hey. Tori: No, we don't want you! Jade: Go get the ugly waiter. Tori: She's actually a dude! Robbie: We always go to Nozu. I want a hamburger. André: Yeah, I need some beef and fat. Tori: Aww... Robbie: Come on... Cat: '''We want sushi! '''Robbie: We've had sushi three times this week already! Jade: I am going for sushi! André: Alright, fine. Robbie: Sushi at Nozu. Tori: Oh hi! You wanna come to Nozu with us? Beck: Oh, I can't, my friend Moose just got here from Canada. Tori: You have a friend named Moose? Jade: Oh, that's not interesting. Cat: Where's Moose? Cat: 'I love Canada. '''Moose: '''Really? What do you love about it? '''Cat: '''Ummmm.... Hey what is this? Some kind of quiz or something? ''(Laughs then holds Moose's hand) '''Moose: (Jade had turned off the car & said the gas tank was empty) But the gauge says you have a full tank. Jade: Try not to talk. (Jade pulls Moose to face her & the two start kissing) Moose: '''Later can we get a hamburger? '''Jade: We'll see. Beck: 'So Saturday, Tori and Jade are gonna sing back up for you? '''Andre: '''Mmm-hmm. ''(To Jade) ''Jade, did you get the lyrics I sent? '''Jade: '''How much does Moose weigh? Like 210, 220? '''Beck: '''I don't know. '''Andre: '''I still don't know if she got the lyrics I sent. '''Moose: '''Hey Cat. '''Cat: '''Oh, Moose hi! Who are those flowers for? '''Moose: '''You. ''(Gives the flowers to Cat) '''Cat: ''(Gasps) ''Flowers for me? '''Moose: '''Yeah. I got your text that said "Hi Moose, it's Cat. Please bring flowers to me at Hollywood Arts immediately." '''Cat: '''Uh- huh. You're such a sweetie. Come on let's show Tori and Jade the flowers you brought me. And not them. Photo Gallery Video Gallery File:Victorious - Three Girls and a Moose Official Promo (HD)|Official Promo File:Victorious “Three Girls and a Moose” 8 30p.m. (ET PT)|Second Sneak Peak File:Three Girls and A Moose Promo|Promo File:LA Boyz HD1|Music Video References 404 04 404 404